vestyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Pactborn
*Babbling Brook* Known only as the Lich King, or in whispered circles, the Pactborn, no one really knows where he came from or who he really is. Although his power is unquestioned, some believe that it isn't technically "his". Appearance Standing at 5'2" (1.57m) and weighing 75 lbs. *Babbling Brook* is not what you would call a physically imposing person. With dark black feathers and raven-esque appearance, one of the few things that is certain is that he is Kenku. Despite being king, you would never know it by looking at him. He always be found wearing tattered robes with a rope belt. In fact, the only thing he has that may reveal his station is the staff he always carries around with him. Incredibly ornate and seeming to be made of what can only be human bone, clutch at the top is a gem that seems to draw in your soul as you look at it. Although his size and dress don't exactly scream "power", anyone who has been in his presence can attest that he radiates pure power that can bring a weaker man to his knees. It only takes an instant to feel his complete master over life and death, and that he is not one to take lightly. Personality *Babbling Brook* ''is described as sadistic and cares little for life. Although he is king, and does protect the city from outside attacks, anyone can tell you it is not because he cares for it's inhabitants and must be for some reason known only to him. He himself hardly ever comes out of his castle preferring instead to work through his servants remotely. Despite his seeming indifference, the undead guards he has roaming his city don't tolerate any sort of violence or unrest. This may imply that he has a vested interest in the safety of it's inhabitants. All criminals are taken to his castle with no trial or appeal and are never seen again causing many to wonder what exactly he's doing with them. Biography ''*Babbling Brook* ''was born 9/14/2091 in the slums of Elsmuth. Being a kenku and with no talent for magic, and extremely limited psychic ability, he was destined to a life of destitution and slavery. Naturally curios, he was chosen for the stone shifters, those who were sent to ruins to find lost documents and artifacts. During one of these trips, ''*Babbling Brook* ''became separated from the rest of his group after triggering a secret door. While wandering the dark and desolate halls, ''*Babbling Brook* ''came upon an alter upon which sat the Staff of Orcus. Grasping the staff, ''*Babbling Brook* ''felt his mind immediately assaulted by a power far greater than he could even comprehend. One that had been trapped in that staff for eons. This power smashed his minds defenses as if they didn't even exist and quickly made it's home in his psyche taking control of ''*Babbling Brook*. ''Now that the presence in the staff was in control it left those ruins with one goal in mind, freedom from this prison that had held him for so long. '''possible future edit: Staff has always been calling out to ''*Babbling Brook* ''and that's how he found it.' Abilities & Equipment Powerful Telepath: ''*Babbling Brook* ''is a powerful telepath the likes of which have never been seen before. Despite Psionic Convergence having opened up many people to telepathy. None have ever come close to the power that he shows. It is impossible to hide anything from him if he truly wishes to know it. Staff of Orcus: Although none know it, the staff is the true source of his power. It holds the entity who is currently controlling ''*Babbling Brook* ''and wishes to be freed from it's prison. Having been lost for eons, even it's inhabitant is unsure how or if it can be destroyed.